Amor de intercambio
by Jossi la chica anormal
Summary: Itachi Uchiha un joven estudiante universitario de 21 años conoce a una estudiante de intercambio llamada Konan de 19 años que es nueva en Tokio e Itachi le extiende su mano para ayudarla.
1. La bienvenida

Naruto no me pertenece ni mucho menos Akatsuki son obras del Grande el Magnifico el extraordinario Masashi Kishimoto.

**Bienvenida**

Era un dia normal en Tokio un dia como cualquiera ella era una estudiante de intercambio que habia llegado a Tokio.

Una joven muy hermosa de cabellos de color azul y ojos color ambar. Estaba hablando por telefono con la que podia ser su madre. Si mama ya llegue decia muy feliz la chica con dos maletas enormes en mano y con su telefono apegado en su oreja. De acuerdo hija cuidate mucho y que estes bien dijo la madre de la chica , y seguido de esto corto.

Estupidas maletas decia la chica un poco molesta ya que no podia abrir la dichosa puerta. No seria mas facil si las dejaras en el piso dijo un chico alto de cabello negro oscuro y unos ojos misteriosos.

Como no lo pense antes dijo riendose la chica, y tu eres?. Lo lamento no me presente antes soy Itachi Uchiha tu vecino, y tu bella dama cual es tu nombre decia el chico muy feliz estirandole la nombre es Konan mucho gusto dijo correspondiendole el saludo.

Itachi: Bueno Konan que te trae por aqui?

Konan: Soy una estudiante de intercambio.

Itachi: Y a que universidad vas?

Dejame ver decia mientras sacaba una pequeña hoja de papel de su abrigo.

Konan: A la universidad de Tokio.

Itachi: Yo tambien estoy inscrito ahi.

Konan: Genial.

Itachi: Y sabes donde queda.

Konan: No decia riendose.

Itachi: Y no quieres que te lleve.

Konan: No Itachi sera una molestia.

Itachi: No seria una molestia decia con una sonrisa.

Konan: Y a que hora empiesan las clases?

Itachi: Mañana a las 8 AM.

Konan: Bueno Itachi fue un gusto conocerte pero tengo que entrar estas maletas.

Itachi: No quieres ayuda?

Konan: No Itachi tranquilo puedo sola.

Konan iba a entrar la primera maleta pero no se dio cuenta que habia una detras de ella ya que venia de espaldas.

Itachi: Konan segura que puedes.

Konan: Si puedo.

Konan se fue de espaldas casi le cae una maleta encima si no fuera por Itachi que justo agarro la maleta para que no impactara con Konan.

Itachi: Estas bien?

Konan: Si Itachi gracias.

Itachi: Que te parece si te ayudo a entrar las maletas y vamos a dar una vuelta?

Konan: Esta bien Itachi.

Luego de que Itachi entro las maletas fue caminando junto a Konan hasta llegar a la casa de Itachi.

Konan: Esta es tu casa?

Itachi: Si.

Konan: Es muy bonita.

Itachi: Si necesitas algo solo vienes a mi casa y me lo pides.

Konan: Itachi no tranquilo esta bien.

Itachi: Bueno vamos a dar una vuelta.

Itachi abrio la puerta de el carro a Konan para que se sentara en el asiento del copiloto.

Konan: Gracias.

Itachi se subio al carro y lo encendio y se fueron en direccion a su destino.

Itachi: Bueno cuentame de ti Konan?

Konan: Que quieres saber de mi?

Itachi: Cuantos años tienes?

Konan: 19 y tu?

Itachi: 21.

Konan: En que año de universidad estas?

Itachi: En tercero.

Konan: Ok.

Itachi: Tienes hermanos?

Konan: Soy hija unica y tu?

Itachi: Tengo un hermano pero casi no nos vemos dijo un poco triste.

Konan: Y el en donde esta?

Itachi: Esta con mis padres en otra ciudad.

Itachi: Bueno ya llegamos.

Konan: Es un parque.

Itachi estaciono su carro y fueron al parque.

Konan: Que hermoso es este parque.

Itachi: Mas hermoso es lo que estoy observando dijo mientras observaba a Konan.

Konan: Gracias Itachi dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Itachi: Solo digo la verdad.

Konan: Que te parece si vamos a sentarnos en aquel arbol?

Itachi: Esta bien.

Konan iba caminando delante de Itachi y se sento al pie del gran arbol.

Itachi: Konan sonrie decia al momento de que tenia una camara en su mano.

Konan: Itachi no me gustan las fotos decia cubriendose la cara con la manga de su abrigo.

Itachi: Konan porfavor solo es una foto.

Konan: Esta bien pero con una condicion.

Itachi: Cual seria esa condicion?

Konan: No quiero estar sola en la foto.

Itachi estiro la mano para poder tomar la foto junto a Konan.

Konan: Dejame ver como salimos.

Itachi: Mira creo que estamos bien.

Konan: Si estamos bien me gusta.

Y pasaron las horas y Konan e Itachi seguian hablando acerca de sus vidas que les gustaba hacer y que no.

Cuando derepente comenzo a llover muy fuertemente.

Itachi: Konan vamos antes de que llueva mas duro.

Konan: Hay mucho lodo nos podemos resvalar.

Itachi: Tenemos que ir con cuidado vamos.

Itachi se llevo a Konan agarrada de una mano.

Itachi iba primero y Konan atras cuando Konan no se percato de que estaba muy resvaloso y se callo llevandose a Itachi con ella.

Konan se habia caido acostada al lado derecho mientras Itachi al izquierdo.

Itachi: Konan estas cubierta de lodo decia riendose.

Konan: Tu igual decia casi riendose.

Itachi se levanto primero y fue a ayudar a Konan a levantarse.

Itachi: Te ayudo a levantarte dame tus manos.

Itachi levanto a Konan con fuerza que estos dos quedaron a centimetros de distancia.

Konan: Itachi..

No digas nada dijo Itachi acariciandole la mejilla y seguido de esto se besaron.

Era un beso intenso en la lluvia lleno de pasion,Konan lo tomaba del cuello e Itachi tomaba a Konan de la cintura.

Se separaron de ese magico beso porque necesitaban un poco de oxigeno.

Konan: Itachi creo que tenemos que regresar.

Itachi: Claro Konan vamos.

Llegaron al carro e Itachi le abrio la puerta a Konan muy rapidamente ya que seguia lluviendo muy fuertemente.

Konan: Itachi me disculpo por lo de el lodo.

Itachi: No tienes nada de que disculparte Konan.

Konan: Es que fue mi culpa Itachi decia ahachando la cabeza.

Itachi cogio delicadamente a Konan de la mandibula y la dirigio hasta sus labios.

Itachi: Tranquila Konan y le dio un beso pequeño y tierno.

Continuara n.n


	2. La huesped

Naruto no me pertenece ni mucho menos Akatsuki son obras del Grande el Magnifico el extraordinario Masashi Kishimoto.

La huesped.

La lluvia no paraba e Itachi seguia conduciendo pero no se dio cuenta que Konan se habia quedado dormida.

Itachi: Konan te llevo a tu casa?

Konan: ZzZzzZz

Itachi: Mmm creo que la tengo que llevar a mi casa.

Luego de recorrer las lluviosas calles de Tokio Itachi llego a el barrio en el cual vivian, abrio la puerta de garage con su control remoto y lo estaciono.

Konan seguia dormida ,Itachi abrio la puerta de auto y saco lentamente a Konan y se la llevo por una entrada del garage que conducia a la parte trasera de la casa.

Itachi subio las escaleras junto con Konan y se la llevo a la habitacion de huespedes.

Luego de tres horas Konan noto que Itachi estaba sentado en el filo de la cama.

Konan: Itachi.

Konan despertaste dijo Itachi levantandose del filo de la cama para poder ir a ver mas de serca a Konan.

Itachi que paso decia Konan tocandose la cabeza, y esta benda?

Itachi: Te la puse en la tarde ya que te caiste.

Konan: Yo me cai?

Itachi: Estabamos en el parque y llovio muy duro y como el suelo estaba resbaloso te caiste.

Konan: Ahh.

Itachi: Tenia unas bendas en el auto y te las coloque.

Konan: Y no paso nada mas?

Itachi: No Konan de que hablas?

_Yo soñe con Itachi pero parecia tan real estoy comenzando a sentir cosas por el espero que no lo note._

Konan: No Itachi olvidalo.

Itachi: A una pregunta Konan.

Konan: Si Itachi.

Itachi: Cuando estabas dormida yo escuche que me llamabas y creia que estasbas despierta pero seguias dormida.

Konan: Ehh yo y seguido de esto comenzo a ruborizarse, mira la hora me tengo que ir.

Itachi: Sigue lluviendo Konan te vas a mojar.

Konan: Tengo que alistar las cosas para mañana.

Itachi: Konan espera a que pase la lluvia y te dejo a tu casa.

Konan: Y si no para?

Itachi: Entonces voy por tus cosas a tu casa.

Konan: Pero te vas a mojar.

Itachi: Eso no es problema.

Konan: Mira ya esta escampando un poco decia mientras miraba a la ventana.

Itachi: Genial ya regreso.

Itachi cogio un abrigo que estaba en su ropero y se lo coloco.

Konan: Itachi.

Itachi: Si Konan.

Konan: Gracias.

Itachi: Como dije antes no tienes porque agradecerme.

Konan: Itachi toma las llaves.

Luego de que Konan le dio las llaves Itachi bajo las escaleras y salio por la puerta corrio hasta llegar a la casa de Konan, abrio la puerta y busco donde habia dejado las maletas antes ,tomo la menos pesada cerro la puerta y se dirigio asia su casa.

Itachi abrio la puerta de su casa y entro, subio la maleta a su cuarto .

Konan: Itachi estas empapado.

Itachi: No no es nada Ashu.

Konan: Itachi tienes gripe.

Itachi puso la maleta en el suelo.

Konan: Itachi te preparare una limonada.

Itachi: Gracias Konan, Ashu.

Konan bajo a la cocina puso el agua a hervir tomo unos limones de la nevera los partio por la mitad, el agua ya estaba caliente y procedio a preparar la limonada, luego de prepararla la puso en una tasa y subio las escaleras para entregarsela a Itachi.

Konan: Itachi toma tu limonada y abrio la puerta.

Itachi: Konan.

Konan: Yo no miro puso la limonada en la mesa mas cercana y se cubrio los ojos con sus manos.

Itachi: Tranquila Konan ya puedes abrir los, Ashu, ojos ya me puse la camiseta

Konan: Lo lamento debi haber tocado la puerta.

Itachi: Fue el error de los dos Konan,Ashu.

Konan: Bueno Itachi toma tu limonada, cogio la limonada.

Konan: Primero recuestate en el espaldar la cama y arropate bien Itachi.

Itachi: Ya mamá dijo riendose.

Luego de que Itachi se arrimo en el espaldar de su cama arropado todo su cuerpo, Konan le paso la limonada.

Konan: Toma Itachi y espero que te mejores.

Itachi: Gracias Konan.

Konan: Aproposito la enferma no era yo?

Itachi: Se invirtieron los roles.

Konan: Que descances Itachi.

Itachi: Igualmente Konan.

Al dia siguiente.

Itachi se desperto primero y fue al cuarto de huespedes a despertar a Konan.

Toc toc.

Itachi: Despierta dormilona.

Konan: 5 minutos mas decia decia dormida.

Itachi: Vamos a llegar tarde a la universidad.

Konan:Queeehh.

Como Konan estaba acostada de espaldas no se fijo que estaba en el filo de la cama y se callo con todo y sabanas.

Itachi: Konan estas bien decia mientras ayudaba a Konan a levantarse.

Konan e Itachi se habian quedado a centimetros de distancia.

Konan: Si Itachi, porque no vamos a desayunar mejor.

Itachi: Porque presiento que no te gusta que estemos juntos.

Konan: Itachi no es eso es que vamos a llegar tarde.

Itachi: Como digas Konan.

_Claro que quiero estar cerca de ti Itachi solo mirate eres guapo, atento y Konan._

Konan: Bueno Itachi que deseas comer?

Itachi: Konan la invitada eres tu no podria acepatar que preperes el desayuno.

Konan: Itachi esas enfermo.

_Como no poderle decir que no a esos ojos hermosos color ambar es que es tan linda conmigo y tan hermosa me quedo cegado con tanta belleza ya Itachi racciona si no respondo rapido a de sospechar._

Itachi: Esta bien Konan.

Luego de comer un delicioso desayuno hecho por Konan ya que Itachi aun seguia un poco enfermo se vistieron y arreglaron sus cosas para ir a la universidad.

Itachi: Konan ya estas lista?

Konan: Si vamos.

Itachi cogio sus llaves del carro las cuales estaban atras de la puerta de entrada, cerro la puerta de entrada y se dirigio a la puerta de garage para poder sacer su auto.

Itachi: Suba linda dama.

Konan: Gracias Itachi.

Se abrio la puerta del garage Itachi saco su carro y seguido de esto se cerro la puerta automatica y se dirigieron a su destino.


	3. Celos

Naruto no me pertenece ni mucho menos Akatsuki son obras del Grande el Magnifico el extraordinario Masashi Kishimoto.

**Celos.**

Itachi y Konan llegaron a la universidad era un campus muy bonito y amplio, Itachi

puso su auto en el estacionamiento privado de la universidad.

Itachi y Konan estaban caminando por las instalaciones de la universidad.

Konan: Itachi tambien estas viviendo aqui por los estudios?

Itachi: Si cuando estoy de vacaciones los voy a visitar.

Konan: Y trabajas?

_Vamos Itachi piensa en algo no le quiero decir que soy millonario, quiero que se enamore de mi por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo._

Itachi: Si los fines de semana.

Konan: Y ayer porque no trabajaste?

Itachi: Ehh porque ayer tenia libre.

Konan: Ahh ok.

Itachi: Bueno que dices que tienes a la primera hora.

Konan: Economia.

Itachi: Ven vamos.

Luego de mostrarle a Konan todos los salones los cuales tenia clases Itachi vio que sus amigos estaban sentados en el pasto conversando.

Itachi: Konan te quiero presentar a mis amigos.

Konan: Esta bien Itachi.

Itachi guio a Konan donde estaban sus amigos ellos estaban sentados en el pasto formando un circulo.

Itachi: Hola chicos.

?: Hola itachi respondieron sus amigos.

Itachi: Quiero presentarles a alguien ella es Konan.

Yahiko: Konan dijo el chico dandose vuelta ya que estaba sentado de espaldas.

Konan: Yahiko.

Itachi: Se conocen.

Yahiko: Conocernos?Ella es mi hermanita Konan .

Konan: Yahiko no me llamabas asi desde que estabamos en la escuela.

Itachi: Estoy confundido no me dijiste que eras hija unica.

Konan: Es que Yahiko es como mi hermano mayor.

Itachi: Ah ya veo.

Konan: Itachi no me vas a presentar a el resto de tus amigos?

Claro el es Sasori dijo mientras señalaba a un chico de cabello rojo.

Sasori: Mucho gusto y seguido de esto estrecharon sus manos.

Y el es Deidara decia mientras señalaba a un chico rubio de ojos de color azul.

Deidara: Hola Konan mucho gusto

Konan: El gusto es todo mio y estrecharon sus manos.

Bueno y tienes novio decia Deidara aun saludando a Konan.

Itachi: Deidara.

Dediara: Lo lamento Konan no debi preguntar eso.

Konan: No tranquilo.

Dediara: Entonces eres novia de Itachi.

Itachi: Dei Deidara que cosas dices decia un poco nervioso.

Deidara: Ah no son novios?

Konan: No.

Deidara: Ah entonces tengo una oportunidad y seguido de esto dio una calida sonrisa.

Itachi: Bueno Konan como que ya nos vamos.

Konan: Pero si tus amigos me caen bien.

Sasori: Es que Itachi esta celoso.

Itachi: No digas tonterias Sasori, y agacho la cabeza para cubrir su rostro rojo.

Sasori: Mirale el rostro esta todo colorado.

Yahiko: Estas del color del pelo de Sasori.

Deidara: Ya ves Konan lo que provocas.

Konan: Pero Itachi y yo somos amigos.

Yahiko: Pero creo que el no sabe diferenciar eso hermanita.

Itachi: Bueno voy a la cafeteria quieres venir Konan?

Konan: Es que me quiero quedar para conocer mas a tus amigos.

Itachi: Esta bien y no quieres algo de comer.

Konan: Y que te parece si traes algo para todos y comemos aqui? Claro si no es mucho pedir.

Itachi: Para nada Konan tranquila, bueno chicos ya regreso.

Itachi se fue a la cafeteria.

Sasori: Bueno ahora que ya se fue hablemos de su asunto.

Konan: De que asunto hablas Sasori?

Yahiko: Hermanita que no te das cuenta?

Deidara: Itachi esta enamorado tuyo.

Sasori: No ves como te trata.

Konan: Es solo porque le agrado nada mas.

Yahiko: Pues le agradas mucho.

Konan: Que cosas dices.

Deidara: Jamas lo vi conportarse asi con una chica.

Konan: Eso no tiene nada que ver decia Konan un poco ruborizada.

Sasori: Bueno creo que ya nos dejo claro que se quieren en secreto.

Yahiko: Estoy de acuerdo con el chico Muppet.

Konan: Jajajajaja chico Muppet.

Sasori: Gracias Yahiko se suponia que era un secreto decia un poco rojo.

Yahiko: Solo lo sabe ella.

Deidara: Bueno y hablenos de ustedes desde cuando son amigos?

Konan: De Yahiko o de Itachi?

Deidara: Los dos.

Konan: Somos amigos desde la escuela, es que el viva por mi casa.Y de Itachi desde el dia de ayer y tambien Itachi vive por mi casa.

Sasori: Que bien.

Deidara: Cuantos años tienes Konan?

Konan: 19.

Deidara: Y que materia te gusta mas?

Konan: El arte.

Deidara: A mi igual

Yahiko: Deidara deja de acosar a mi hermanita.

Deidara: Solo la estoy conociendo Baka.

Yahiko: Como sea miren ahi viene Itachi, actuen natural.

Itachi venia con cinco bandejas de almuerzo, tres en su mano derecha y dos en su mano izquierda.

Itachi: Alguien me podia ayudar.

Sasori: Ya voy Itachi.

Sasori ayudo a Itachi con las bandejas y las repartio para sus amigos.

Itachi: De que me perdi?

Konan: De nada Itachi solo estabamos charlando.

Deidara: No te perdiste de mucho.

Luego de la comida.

Yahiko: Bueno y que van hacer hoy?

Itachi: Nada.

Sasori: Y si salimos todos juntos por la tarde.

Deidara: Excelente idea.

Konan: Y a donde vamos?

Yahiko: Que te parece al parque de diverciones.

Konan: A me recuerda cuando ibamos al parque.

Yahiko: Si que tiempos.

Itachi observaba a Konan como hablaba y le sonreia a Yahiko.

Deidara: Itachi no estas celoso le dijo en un voz baja.

Itachi: No Deidara como crees ellos son amigos.

Deidara: Itachi.

Itachi: Mande.

Deidara: Te gusta Konan verdad.

Itachi: Eh no como crees.

Deidata: Por que estas tan nervioso?

Itachi: Yo nervioso porfavor.

Deidara: Esta bien como tu digas.

Sasori: Bueno ya no tenemos clases verdad?

Deidara: Solo teniamos que venir a coger nuestros horarios y los libros.

Konan: Yahiko.

Yahiko: Mande hermanita .

Konan: Ahora que lo recuerdo yo estaba enojada contigo.

Yahiko: Estabamos, Konan eso fue hace muchos años.

Konan: Te fuiste sin decirme nada Yahiko.

Yahiko: Es que no queria hacerte sentir mal.

Konan: Baka.

Como Yahiko estaba sentado a lado de Konan la abrazo fuertemente.

Konan y Yahiko solo hablaban para ellos.

Yahiko: Hermanita me perdonas.

Konan: No.

Yahiko: Si no me perdonas te seguire abrazando.

Konan: Abraza todo lo que quieras igual no te voy a perdonar.

Deidara: Celos, celos ,celos decia en susurro.

Itachi: Callate Deidara.

Yahiko: Creo que deberias perdonarme rapido Itachi esta celoso.

Konan: Callate Yahiko decia sonrojada.

Deidara: Mira como esta Konan.

Itachi: Deidara.

Deidara: Mande.

Itachi: Te puedes callar.

Yahiko; Me perdonas?

Konan: Esta bien hermano baka.

Yahiko: Gracias Konan.

Konan: Yahiko.

Yahiko: Si.

Konan: Te quiero pedir un favor?

Yahiko: Dime hermanita.

Konan: Sera que ya me puedes soltar?

Yahiko:Claro es que lo olvide.

Itachi se paro del cesped.

Sasori: Itachi !NO ESTARAS CELOSO!, esto lo dijo gritando ya que tenia puesto sus audifonos a ful volumen.

Itachi: Porque nadie puede entender que no estoy celoso.

Yahiko: No nos engañas te gusta Konan verdad?

Sasori: Cada vez que la miras tienes una cara de idiotisado.

Konan: Chicos ya decia agachando la mirada.

Itachi: Esta bien lo admito si me gusta mucho desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Konan: I-tachi

Continuara.

**Nose si estara bien o mal mi fic es que no soy buena escritora T_T diganme que les parecio para que pueda mejor un poco no me tiren a los perros xD **


	4. Declaraciones y algo mas

Naruto no me pertenece ni mucho menos Akatsuki son obras del Grande el Magnifico el extraordinario Masashi Kishimoto.

**Declaraciones y algo mas.**

-Itachi- Decia konan muy sorprendida por la declaracion de su amigo.

-Bueno creo que mejor los dejaremos solos vamos chicos- Decia Sasori mirando a Yahiko y a Deidara.

-Esta bien pero si le haces daño a mi hermana lo lamentaras Uchiha- Decia el chico de cabellos anaranjados lanzandole una mirada desafiante a un perturbado Itachi.

-Yahiko eso no va a pasar.

-Vamos Yahiko o piensas hacer un mal trio- Decia Deidara mirando a Itachi de reojo.

-Ya voy Deidara y ya sabes Itachi- Y seguido de esto se marcharon.

-Bueno Konan que tal si nos sentamos- Y se sentaron en el cesped.

-Perdona a Yahiko el es asi.

-No conocia ese lado casi fraternal de el- Decia en un tono gracioso.

Konan estaba mirando a Itachi -El siempre a sido asi hasta en el colegio-

Itachi miro a los ojos a Konan -Apuesto que a de haber asustado a tus novios-

Konan sentia que la sangre le subian por sus mejillas - De hecho no e tenido novio- Y bajo su mirada al piso.

-Y eso que tiene de malo.

Konan levanto la mirada -No crees que es un poco ridiculo?-Y de nuevo bajo la mirada.

Itachi agarro delicadamente la mandibula de Konan y se quedaron a centimetros de distancia -No es ridiculo solo que no has encontrado al hombre adecuado aun- Itachi miraba a los ojos a Konan -Tienes razon Itachi- Y le brindo una calida sonrisa.

-Y tu ya encontraste a tu chica ideal?- Decia Konan mirando con la punta del rabo del ojo a Itachi -Si ya la encontre y ella ya sabe lo que siento- Konan intentaba mirar a otro lado para que Itachi no note su sonrojo.

_Itachi se un hombre solo es una simple pregunta, quieres ser mi novia? solo es eso y si me dice que no y si me quedo mudo ya Itachi tranquilo esta bien aqui vamos._

-Konan- Itachi cada vez se ponia mas nervioso -Te quiero preguntar algo- El sonrojo de Itachi se hizo notar._ Es idea mia o Itachi esta rojo bueno concentrate Konan tienes que raccionar y esperar que te pregunte eso que quiere decirte._

-Si Itachi que me quieres preguntar- Decia con su calida voz -Solo queria saber si tu- _Vamos Itachi habla tu puedes hacerlo solo es algo simple._ -Si yo- _Itachi habla de una vez me esta matando la intriga _-Si tu quieres ser mi novia y salir en una cita-Itachi miro a Konan a los ojos -Claro Itachi acepto ser tu novia- Itachi se acercaba a Konan lentamente y Konan igual -Crees que Yahiko me mate por esto- Decia con una sonrisa -Creo que tendras que arriesgarte- Y se dieron un hermoso beso como el que siempre Konan habia soñado dandoselo a su chico ideal, se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxigeno

-Lo lamento Itachi es que soy una nobata en esto de los besos- Konan sintio que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura -Para ser tu primera vez besando estubo realmete bien- Konan le dedico una risa a su amado -Itachi que malo eres- Y se acosto en el cesped -Konan pero que dije de malo- Konan solo observaba a Itachi -Itachi no estoy enojada- Itachi se acosto junto a Konan en el cesped -Jamas me habia sentido tan feliz- Konan solo rio y le dedico un beso en la mejilla a Itachi -Te quiero Itachi- Itachi sonrio -Yo mas-

-Itachi creo que ya se nos hizo tarde- Itachi miro su reloj -Es cierto bueno vamos- Itachi primero se levanto y ayudo a Konan y se fueron caminado al estacionamiento agarrados de la mano.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y se subieron al auto -Konan vamos a tu casa o quieres ir a tomar algo a la mia?- Decia con las manos aun en el bolante -Mejor a la mia yo hago la cena- Dijo la chica de cabello azul -Konan esa vez tu me preparate la comida ahora yo tengo que prepararla- Miro a su novia y le dedico una calida sonrisa y volteo su mirada al frente ya que estaba conduciendo -Esta bien solo porque tu me lo pides- Decia Konan

-Y como crees que raccione Yahiko.

-Algun dia lo tendra que aceptar ya no soy la niña que el cuidaba.

-Pero no tenemos que ser muy duros con el- Konan iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Itachi -El te quiere mucho Konan y yo tambien- Konan solo sonrio mirando asia la ventana.

**Despues de un largo recorrido por el trafico nuestros protagonistas llegaron a la casa.**

Itachi dejo su auto estacionado afuera de la casa de Konan, Itachi rapidamente se bajo del auto y le abrio la puerta a Konan y le extendio su mano para ayudarla a bajar. -Muy amable Itachi- Decia Konan -No es nada solo hago mi trabajo-

Konan buscaba en su bolso las llaves de su casa, luego de encontrarlas metio la llave en la cerradura y la movio para que se pueda abrir la puerta, ya abierta la puerta Konan la empujo entro y espero que entre Itachi para cerrarla.

-Konan donde esta el interruptor

-Alado de la puerta

-Listo ya lo encontre- Itachi aplasto el interruptor para encender la luz.

Konan se dirigio a la cocina -Konan que te parece si vemos una pelicula- Decia Itachi mientras se sentaba en el mueble de la sala -Me parece una excelente idea y ya que estoy aqui pondre em el microondas las palomitas- Decia Konan desde la cocina.

**En otra parte en el mall en la zona de revistas.**

-Como creen que va Itachi?- Decia mientras ojeaba una revista de el arte explosivo.

-Yo creo que muy bien si los dos se gustan Decia el pelirojo.

-Espero que no le haga daño porque de lo contrario lo que le espera-

-No crees que la sobreproteges mucho?-

-Es que no lo puedo evitar no me gustaria verla sufrir-

-Chicos ya vuelvo- Decia el pelirojo muy feliz

-Y a donde vas tan feliz- Decia Deidara quitando la atencion de su revista y viendo a Sasori-

-Ire a comprar una marioneta-

-No crees que tienes muchas? Deica el pelinaranja.

-Es la ultima que compro- Decia mientras hacia unos ojitos de cachorrito - Si porfavor-

-Eso dijiste cuando compraste la marioneta numero 25- Decia el rubio.

-Mira Deidara ya llegaron las nuevas cajas de arcilla explosiva-Decia apuntando a un joven que traia 10 cajas para ponerlas en el mostrador.

-Oh no otra vez me arastrara- Decia Yahiko asustado.

-Arcilla explosiva- En sus ojos se mostraban dos estrellas -Vamos Yahiko- Deidara agarro a Yahiko de su abrigo y se lo llevo lo mas rapido que pudo.

-Que suerte tengo nunca crei que diria esto pero amo a esa arcilla- Decia rascandose la cabeza -Ahora a comprar una marioneta nueva- Y se fue corriendo como rayo.

**Coninuara n.n**


End file.
